Alice in the Hunger Games
by Josephine Cullen
Summary: The 58th hunger Games begins and Alice is ready to do what it takes to go home. But when she allies with others she finds it harder to leave them. (Characters from : Twilight, hunger gamer, once upon a time, Disney, Pirates of the Caribbean, harry potter, heroes of Olympus, Percy Jackson, SG1, Narnia, Oz) Her Ally is Leo Valdez, will Alice be able to leave him in the end?


**_A/N From the P.O.V of Alice Cullen, Please read and review, it would mean so much, more chapters on the way_**

* * *

Chapter one

My family and I move about a lot. Our previous house was torn down by a rebel clan, the one before that was in a place too enclosed by humans and the volturi asked us to leave, the one before that was burnt down to the ground by a power-drunken vampire, the one before_ that_ . . . well you get the idea. Two months ago, my family and I moved to a small district. There are twelve of these districts, all named my number. This is District three. We take care of electronics, meaning new technology.

Oh by the way, by name is Alice Cullen. My mother is Esme; my father is Carlisle, my Brothers, Emmett and Edward, my sister, Rosalie and the love of my life, Jasper. Ever since we moved to this small place people here have been talking non-stop about this occasion that is coming up. I am quite exited about it. It sounds fun, like a party, for the entire district! It's called . . . the Hunger Games.

_'This is it.'_ I thought as I pulled my gray top on over my head. Today was the reaping. Where two people from the district are chosen to fight in the Hunger games. So not so much of a party as I was hoping for, but still . . .

In fact I wasn't happy at all. I was scared that I'd lose my family to these games, what if someone I love is taken away from me. I thought of Jasper_. 'He's okay'_ I thought '_he's nineteen, age limit' _the same goes for Emmett. However, Rosalie, Edward and I are not so lucky. Why couldn't my changer have waited till my nineteenth birthday? He or she would've only needed to wait eight more days! Then I slipped into my second reality . . . my visions.

_There we were my family and I amongst the crowd of scared, helpless children, all staring up to the tribute escort Effie Trinket. Effie Trinket is the pink-haired prim and proper escort for the District tributes. She's a Hunger Games administrator, and her character represents the wealth and power of the government. She's also, of course, a rather silly woman who places a good deal of emphasis on etiquette and propriety. Even in a vision I already hate the women. She gave us all some lecture on high priority and Capitol-lover stuff, but I wasn't really listening. Soon she declared the female tribute will be announced first. I stood up a little straighter, only hoping it wasn't me or my family. Her hand fished around in a glass bowl and finally pulled out a small piece of paper, holding the name of one very unlucky, doomed girl. I held my breath, even though we do not need to breathe anyway, waiting for the suspense to be over. "The female tribute of District three is . . ."she paused again, bringing on the climax. I bit my bottom lip. She was just about to reveal the tribute when . . ._

"Alice!" I shook out of my vision, annoyed at whoever woke me. It was Esme. "Alice, are you okay? The vision, what happened?" She asked concerned. I shook my head.

"It's nothing, mom." It has been more than five centuries and I'm still not used to calling Esme my mother. "I'm fine, honest, just a little nervous." I admitted. She gave me a tight, reassuring hug and rubbed my shoulders.

"It'll be fine Alice! I promise, nothing bad will happen today. Look," she half dragged me over to the window. "See, there are hundreds of people out there. One person out there will be the unfortunate one, not you." She kissed my forehead and went to see Rosalie, who, Emmett had recently told me was struggling to cope with the possibility that she _may_ end up fighting twenty-three other people. I pitied her. At least I could cope, if I were picked as tribute. Rosalie, on the other hand, hates killing humans. She wouldn't do it, kill a human I mean. Not unless she was thirsty. Oh no, what if they found out about our family, our kind. Vampires don't make good neighbours if they are driven mad with thirst. Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. I stood by the window, looking out at all the solemn children passing. They were only kids, some of them. Lots of them were only twelve, shaking with fear, uncontrollably crying. I made a note to self to ask Jasper to do his mood-control-magic later, so they didn't feel so scared. The mothers and fathers were weeping to. Just one thought of their child's still, limp body, is enough to drive them mental. I wondered how it would feel, to lose someone you loved. Unwillingly, I pictured Jasper, cold, still, limp on the turmoil, expressionless face, deep, glassy, unfocused eyes. "Stop it" I told myself sternly shaking the image out of my head. I wondered why I even though of it, I know very well that we can't die like that. Then it came to me. 'Does it really matter if one of us is chosen, we can't die, unless our limps are torn off, or thrown into fire.' I thought, but I still didn't like the idea, or was willing to risk it. Suddenly, Jasper appeared by my side, also looking out of the window.

"Are you alright Alice? Esme said you've been having visions" He asked, worried for me. I sighed. Trust Esme to tell Jasper that I'd had a vision.

"It's nothing Jazz," I reassured him "It's perfectly fine." I whimpered. My legs, beginning to buckle, strength betraying my. Jasper steadied my and I held tight to his shirt, leaning against his chest. He looked at me, worriedly. "I'm scared, Jasper, I'm frightened!" I clung to him desperately now, wanting to freeze in that moment forever. In a way I was glad Jasper was nineteen, he didn't have to worry about any of this, he didn't have to tremble at the thought of being slaughtered for entertainment, he didn't have to go to a reaping, where one person meets there doom. He hushed me gently as my fists tightened, my knuckles turning white. My legs fully gave way this time, without warning. I felt sorry for Rosalie, who had been going through this at four o'clock this morning and had been like this ever since. Jasper had caught me just in time and picked me up in his arms so I couldn't fall again.

"I know you're scared Alice, but trust me, you'll be fine. It'll be someone else." He smiled at me. I tried to smile back, but I couldn't.

"Alice!" I heard Carlisle's voice behind me, but he soon came into my line of vision. "Are you alright, Esme told me, you've been having visions." I growled frustrated. Clearly any person in their right mind would be able to see I was NOT okay. Also, Esme was driving me nuts! She knows I hate talking to people about my visions; it had earned my six years in the mad house! I had told her, I was fine and that it was nothing, but still she makes people worry for me, I hate it!

"Carlisle," I said calming myself down "I'm _perfectly_ fine" emphasizing the word 'perfectly'. "You don't need to worry about the vision, it's incomplete anyway." He studied me carefully, making sure I wasn't crazy in the head or lying. Jeez my family _can_ be annoying! When I had regained my strength, Jasper gently put me down. I wobbled, unsteadily, but I managed to walk across the living area without, falling or collapsing so I'm pretty sure I will manage. Esme and Emmett appeared, helping a distraught Rosalie into the living area. I rushed to her side. She didn't look well at all; she was even paler than usual. I hugged her tightly. Edward slid sideways down the banister. He wasn't scared, well; if he was he was doing very well to mask it. The whole family were sat on the couch except Jasper, Who stood, still as a rock, and me, who sat cross-legged on the carpet. We sat in silence. We didn't move, we didn't talk, just sat. The glumness and suspense lingered strongly and uncomfortably in the air. I wish, I _wish_ we didn't move here. I stood up and walked to jasper, who embraced me in a hug. The horn blew, calling us all to the reaping. I collapsed and once again Jasper caught me.

I staggered with my sister into the crowd. We were separated from our brother due to gender regulations. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper stood on the outskirts watching. I supported Rosalie on my shoulder, my arm round her waist. I will be strong, I will not let my knees buck. Rosalie was breathing heavily. It was a human gesture, like I said, vampires don't need to breath, but Rosalie was human once. Once we were all into the dome, Effie trinket stepped onto the platform, followed by District three's mentors, but you don't need to know about them just yet. She began by tapping the microphone, to see if it was on, sure enough, the tapping echoed loudly around the dome. "Welcome!" she said in a high sing-song voice. "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!" her pink hair was bouncing up and down as she walked across the stage. She began to give us all some lecture on high priority and Capitol-lover stuff, but I wasn't really listening. Dang my vision is happening. Soon she declared the female tribute will be announced first. I stood up a little straighter, only hoping it wasn't me or my family. Her hand fished around in a glass bowl and finally pulled out a small piece of paper, holding the name of one very unlucky, doomed girl. I felt a wave of nausea flow over me. I looked at Rosalie, she looked the same way I felt. I squeezed her hand and smiled at her. She smiled back, but she was still trembling. I could feel her cold hands tighten around mine as we watched Effie Trinket cross back to the podium, smoothing the slip of paper. I close my eyes praying. It wasn't my name she read out. Yet the name was horribly recognizable.

It was my sister, Rosalie Hale.

I felt Rosalie, helplessly, stiffen. No, I'm having a vision, this isn't happening not yet. I pinched my arm with my spare hand. Ouch. No it was unbelievably, horribly real. The crowd parted for Rosalie, but she couldn't move forward, she was rooted to the spot. "No!" I heard Esme's sad, screams, but there was nothing she could do. 'Nothing _she_ could do' I heard myself thinking. No there wasn't anything mom could do, or dad, or Emmet, or Edward, or Jasper. But I could. I struggled to find my voice. It was as if, the shock had swallowed up my voice.

"Rosalie Hale, dear! Where are you love?" Rosalie shuffled forward slightly. I could hear mom's sobs behind me. I could see Emmet picking up a boulder and throwing it into the forest. I couldn't allow this to happen to my family.

"I . . . I volunteer!" I yelled "I volunteer!" I yelled again, louder and clearer this time so Effie could hear me.

"No! Alice No! Alice!" I heard Jasper scream behind me. I turned to face the man I loved. His face was creased up in pain and agony at my decision. Carlisle was trying to make his way towards me, but the peacekeepers stopped him, he was distraught. Esme was on the floor, heaving. Emmett, had stopped throwing things into the forest, he nodded at me in his way of saying '_thank you, I'm sorry you have to go through this, thanks again'._ I turned away from my family, swallowing my sadness. The sorrow was pulling on my gut like a weight.

"Alice!" Rosalie said weakly. "I'm sorry," I hugged her tight. Telling her it was okay. Then, in bitter silence I made my way up to the platform. Effie was waiting eagerly for me. I walked up the steps, taking care not to trip over. Then I turned to see all of district three staring up at me.

"Well, well, well," said Effie, taking the silence as her cue. "Here is District three's first ever volunteer! What's your name honey?" she asked my and pointed the microphone so close to my mouth that it seemed as if she was trying to force me to eat it. I stammered for a small second but I was able to pronounce my name without any faults. "Alice," I managed "Alice Cullen" Rosalie, was choking on dry tears and ran out of the crowd to Emmett. Then Effie announced that, it was time to call the gentlemen. She went over to the other bowl and dug deep. Then withdrew the small identical slip. She wandered dreamily back over to the mike and read the name too familiar name. . .

. . . Caius. The Volturi.

Caius is one of the three ancient leaders of the Volturi alongside Aro and Marcus. Caius was born around 1300 BC, and at some point became a vampire. He was born at least a century before Aro. I saw him now, he hasn't changed in three hundred years. His dark eyes were blood red, his skin is so pale that he is almost transparent, his apparent age is of early 20s and his hair is silky blonde. He was wearing a dark black top with matching trousers and he was smiling smugly. He made his way up to the front, ignoring Carlisle's howls of rage. I saw Edward running through the crowd yelling two words over and over, I struggled to make them out. Then I realized he was saying 'I volunteer' but Caius lost his smirk.

"No!" Caius yelled "No! I am Tribute!" He roared daring anyone to question him. Edward protested again, saying the same words 'I volunteer'. Effie screeched across the mike, yelling that it was Caius' right to choose weather to accept the volunteer. Smirking, Caius turned to Edward. " I decline your offer!" he said smiling.

"There we have it!" Effie said in her high voice. "District Three's tributes for the 58th Hunger Games! Happy hunger games and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" she sang and steered us both of the stage. I glared angrily at Caius and he smirked back at me. Why were the volturi here? If I could cry, I would be now, because all I can think about is Jasper's hurt, pained face. I miss him, already. I wish I could leave now, with my family, move far away and never come back. Never to see Caius' smirk again, to be with Jasper forever, then I remembered. The hunger Games might mean I may never see him again. I could die.

* * *

_**A/N Hope you enjoyed, sit tight, there is more coming. please review**_


End file.
